Pacific Empire
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pacific Empire is a medium sized, developing, and maturing nation at 80 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pacific Empire work diligently to produce Water and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Pacific Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Pacific Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pacific Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Pacific Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Pacific Empire has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Pacific Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. INTRODUCTION Pacific Empire started as the largest artificial island constructed funded by the international community most especially by the Jaegar family. It was known as Project ATLANTIS with its capital city, Jaegar Kingdom, named after its greatest sponsor. This nation-island, who is ruled by the powerful Jaegar family, has declared its own independence as a country during the previous war but was still not internationally recognized as such. Known emperors of the empire were Bismark, Terence, and Rudolf Jaegar who all ordered the invasion of neighboring small countries and nearby islands in the Pacific to expand the nation's territory for they believed that their intense display of military power and strength would lead other nations and superpowers to recognize ATLANTIS as an independent nation. In 9 December 2010, their actions made ATLANTIS be recognized internationally as an independent nation but it also made ATLANTIS known as the Pacific Empire, although its citizens still refer to their beloved nation as ATLANTIS. Technically, Pacific Empire is composed of ATLANTIS, the main land, and its colonies. Currently Frank Jaegar is the emperor, and he is concentrating in empowering the economy, modernizing the entire community and reforming the government before boosting the military. HISTORY Shifts of Power Important Events *'12 August 2010' - Emperor Frank Jaegar is crowned as the new emperor of the Pacific Empire. *'30 August 2010' - Emperor Frank Jaegar announces his bid to enter the Pacific Empire into the international community. *'2 September 2010' - Protests started against the unification of ATLANTIS and its colonies. *'11 September 2010' - The Super Monks started demostrations against the government. *'24 September 2010' - Citizens in Colony 4 started to protest against the government and started to appear within the colony. *'27 September 2010' - OPERATION: ANTI-HERO started. *'6 November 2010' - OPERATION: ARMORED HEAVEN started. Frank Jaegar was injured in an assassination attempt. *'18 November 2010' - OPERATION: ANTI-HERO ended. *'9 December 2010' - The Pacific Empire has entered the international community. The PR-PT was signed by Emperor Frank Jaegar. OPERATION: ARMORED HEAVEN ended. *'10 December 2010' - The Pacific Empire joins LoSS. The Pacific Empire sends humanitarian aid and workers to rebuild its former colonies. The Pacific Empire deploys an army to protect its former colonies. *'26 December 2010' - OPERATION: FORCED PEACE started. *'28 December 2010' - OPERATION: FORCED PEACE ended. *'4 January 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar warned Penguin Village to stop its hostility towards other nations. *'5 January 2011' - OPERATION: FIRST BLOOD started. Pacific Empire declared war on Penguin Village. *'13 January 2011' - OPERATION: FIRST BLOOD ended. Emperor Frank Jaegar rejected offers of occupying Penguin Village. *'21 January 2011' - PB-NpO War: CSN-LoSS Front started. Pacific Empire joins fellow LoSS allies in war. *'28 February 2011' - PB-BpO War: CSN-LoSS Front ended. Pacific Empire starts its war reparation project. *'24 April 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar signs the STOP treaty. Pacific Empire joins the STOP council. *'25 April 2011' - Pacific Empire sends humanitarian aid to the United States of JBR. Emperor Frank Jaegar admits the BLITZ Air into the SAT. Jaegar Kingdom/Central ATLANTIS joins the SCA. *'27 April 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar took Theresa Vales into custody for execution. *'28 April 2011' - Theresa Vales becomes the first executed foreigner of the Pacific Empire. Emperor Frank Jaegar bought the occupied territory of the defunct Penguin Village from the NPO coalition in OPERATION: FIRST BLOOD. *'29 April 2011' - Pacific Empire sends humanitarian aid to the Prussian Empire. Relocation of some war factories and facilities from Western ATLANTIS to Penguin Village has started. *'30 April 2011' - Pacific Empire joins the Prussian Civil War. Emperor Frank Jaegar prepares for the Rio Summit. The I-LAW Coup d'etat starts. *'1 May 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar attends the Rio Summit. Pacific Empire commenced the LoSS TI tech program. *'2 May 2011' - Second day of the Rio Summit. The Pacific Empire starts to prepare for an upcoming joint military exercise of STOP members in Western ATLANTIS. *'3 May 2011' - Third day of the Rio Summit. The BLITZ Tech and BLITZ Weapons has updated the inventory of weapons of the Pacific Empire in preparation for the joint military exercise. *'4 May 2011' - Fourth day of the Rio Summit. Introduction of the new fleet of the Pacific Empire's Navy. *'5 May 2011' - Last day of the Rio Summit, Emperor Frank Jaegar signs the Rio Treaty. *'7 May 2011' - Typhoon Bebeng enters the Pacific Empire's area of responsibility. Relocation of some war factories and facilities from Western ATLANTIS to Penguin Village has finished. *'8 May 2011' - Vlad invades Penguin Village immediately after the relocation and positions his forces to invade the 9 ex-colonies of Imperial ATLANTIS. *'9 May 2011' - First day of the Sanduguan Military Exercise. *'10 May 2011' - Second day of the Sanduguan exercise. OPERATION: VAMPIRE HUNTER begins. *'11 May 2011' - Last day of the Sanduguan exercise. The Pacific Empire joins the Second Midwayan Civil War. The Battle of Penguin Village rages. *'12 May 2011' - The Pacific Empire places a naval blockade surrounding the territory of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic to prevent them from shipping supplies to the renegade I-LAW or vice-versa. *'13 May 2011' - The I-LAW Coup d'etat and OPERATION: VAMPIRE HUNTER ends. *'14 May 2011' - Vlad Severin attempts to assassinate Emperor Frank Jaegar but fails. *'15 May 2011' - Emperor Frank Jaegar gives a speech condemning Daniel Bullock for his role in the Nuclear bombing of Midway Atoll. GOVERNMENT GEOGRAPHY ECONOMY Pacific Empire's economy is mostly based on its technology and resource trades. Uranium and Water are its natural resources and the emperor follows a strict trade pattern to boost the empire's economy further. The empire also exports manufactured goods and processed foods to other countries especially to its allies. Since the empire has a secure energy program, it helps its allies and friends with energy-related issues by giving its surplus energy to them. The imperial assets also help the economy and increases the net income the empire receives per day. Most of the empire's assets though are military factories and research facilities that produces numerous weapons for the empire and for its allies and trade partners following the Advance Warfare Technology Project of Emperor Frank Jaegar. The biggest asset of the empire is the Imperial Pacific Advance Research and Development Institute which studies futuristic weapons, new medicine, the galaxy, energy, nature and many others. TECHNOLOGY The technology of the Pacific Empire is quite advanced for its current state. Most of these advanced technology came from the defunct Arctic Federation before it crumbled. Most of the technology that are being produced by the empire are for creating artificial islands and for the military. The Pacific Empire has no problem in connecting to the internet and in getting satellite signals for cellphones, laptops and other gadgets. The empire also has a wide variety of gadgets in the market. Industrial robots are also the only workers found in factories in the empire. The Pacific Empire is even using factories to produce genetically-enhanced clones known as Super Soldiers to replace regular soldiers and humans in the Imperial Military. Perfect Soldiers were also introduced to the armed forces and most of them are acting as commanders and top officials in the military. Frank Jaegar and his two daughters are rumored to be Ultimate Soldiers, the successor to the Perfect Soldier Project. MILITARY Military Branches Military Ranks Military Inventory Armored Fighting Vehicles Aircrafts Warships MILITARY CAMPAIGNS FOREIGN RELATIONS Alliance Treaties Sister Cities Embassies Trivias *The national animal of the Pacific Empire is the Komodo Dragon, which thrives in the empire's lush forests *The Jaegar family has a long and rich history and one can trace its roots in Medieval/Feudal Europe, the first known and recorded Jaegar was a Teutonic knight-turned-king named Xerxes Von Jaegar *The Pacific Empire has 2 war trains specifically used for defense, they are dubbed as the twins Eques and Equus *The Pacific Empire is also a haven for the Land Demon Whale which is indigenous to the nation. Gallery File:Teutonic Knights.jpg|Painting of Xerxes Von Jaegar File:Wartrain.jpg|Artillery gun of Equus and Eques File:Demonwhale.png|Picture of a Land Demon Whale Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Pacific Empire Category:Pacific Empire Category:Good Nation Pages